Stupid love story
by Chikaalien
Summary: "Y no me importará cual sea nuestra edad, yo estaré esperándote para pedirte otra oportunidad". BENLIE-OneShot-SongFic


**_Y no me importará cual sea nuestra edad, yo estaré esperándote para pedirte otra oportunidad..._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Ben 10 y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Man of Action y Cartoon Network.**

**La canción manejada es de Canserbero y Apache, el nombre del fic es homónimo a la misma**

**Sólo la historia aquí presentada es mía**

* * *

**Stupid love story**

(Benlie, One-Shot, Song-Fic)

* * *

_"[…]"_

_"Te veías igual de ¡ahh! Por supuesto, _

_juro haber sentido el olor de tu cabello en mi pecho, _

_y de hecho el cigarro en tu recuerdo amargo,_

_ es todo lo que dejo y regresas sin embargo."_

_"[…]" _

La lluvia se mostraba inclemente en Bellwood, era uno de los veranos con los torrentes más grandes que hubiera visto la ciudad. Sin embargo al hombre castaño de ojos verdes le importaba poco, sentado en el centro de la sala de estar del pent-house, con un vaso de coctel en la mano derecha, bebió otro sorbo de whisky, mirando prácticamente hacia la nada.

Sonrió con amargura, lo tenía todo y a la vez nada, tenía fama, dinero, una gran reputación y además poderes. Pero aunque tenía a su familia con él, sabía que algo le faltaba, y sabía que era.

"Es porque eres un maldito imbécil Ben" Pensó con resentimiento. Recreando en su mente la conversación con su última ex novia:

_-Hola Mel-Saludo el sonriente pero cansado_

_Una chica de piel color durazno y cabello oscuro volteó hacia el._

_-Ben, necesitamos hablar_

_Ya sabía lo que vendría_

_-Conocí a alguien-Hizo una pausa esperando su reacción exhaló lentamente-Yo, en serio quería que esto funcionara Ben-Le miró temerosa con sus ojos azules-Pero creo que es el indicado._

_Esa si era una forma nueva de terminar con él, no había reclamo en su voz, no había resentimiento, sólo cierta incomodidad._

_-¿El odia Romeo y Julieta también?-Preguntó con un tono sincero y una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella parecía aliviada de ver su reacción positiva_

_-Detesta a Shakespeare con toda su alma-le sonrió _

_-Bien te deseo suerte con el_

_La abrazó por corto tiempo y se despidieron_

Suspiró. Él también deseaba que aquello funcionase. Tomó otro trago.

_"[…]"_

_¡Hey! Te esperare así no lo sepas,_

_ así tenga que hacer en forma de te quiero's miles de caretas, _

_las haré!, y las luciré cuando deba _

_ante cualquier mujer que no se merezca mi cara seca Eaa_

_"[…]" _

"Melanie, Elizabeth, Lizhness, Kai, Ester…" Cerró los ojos después de pasar la lista, había un nombre que no mencionaba por su propio bienestar, pero este se colaba en su mente sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Julie-Susurró con los ojos aún cerrados. Respiró fuertemente y frunció la boca. La opresión en el pecho seguía siendo tan fuerte como la primera vez en que supo que ella no iba a estar con él nunca más, al menos no de la forma que deseaba. Y sólo para aumentar el dolor ella estaba demasiado ocupada con su carrera totalmente exitosa en el tenis, debía de serlo después de todo había dedicado más de una década de su vida a ese deporte.

_"[...]"_

_"Que arrecho (1) que lo recuerde después de tanto tiempo, _

_es como si aún mi cerebro vive en esos momentos,_

_ congelados aunque con sin consentimiento, _

_solían hacer travesuras sin mesura con mis sentimientos._

_Estaban en lo cierto nuestros allegados, _

_aún no he muerto de amor a pesar que así pensamos ¿No?,_

_ al menos así lo pensé yo, _

_contento hubiese asesinado por recuperar tus ojos bellos."_

_"[…]"_

Apuró lo último de la bebida que le quedaba en el vaso, se levantó al bar a servirse más.

Se sentía un idiota al recordar cuando era un adolescente, a pesar de luchar contra poderosos villanos no sabía nada de la vida. Por eso jamás le prestó la atención que necesitaba y la que merecía. Cuando terminaron, siempre confió en que la extraña y mortificante sensación que sentía cada vez que pensaba en la asiática desapareciera eventualmente. Sonrió amargamente, que equivocado estaba.

_"[…]"_

_"Después de que te fuiste sabiamente, _

_obviamente solo vi, después de herirte torpemente, _

_al fin y al cabo ser feliz es lo que debo exigirte, _

_y si ya eres y si ya eres feliz sin mí, no puedo contradecirte."_

_"[…]"_

Estaba llevando el vaso a sus labios cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta con violencia, se extrañó, no esperaba a nadie y el edificio tenía seguridad suficiente como para no avisarle que alguien lo buscaba.

El golpeteo incesante parecía demasiado desesperado, frunció el ceño. Aún tenía la bebida en su mano derecha y apoyó su mano izquierda para ver a través de la mirilla.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto?, sacudió su cabeza y se decidió a abrir. Sintió que su corazón se paraba al momento que ella apareció tras la puerta.

Ahí estaba de pie, totalmente empapada, con su algunas hebras de cabello negro pegadas a su mejilla, y sus ojos marrones observándole expectantes.

-¿Julie?-Alzó una ceja

-¿Puedo pasar?-Habló agitada, no se había percatado de la respiración acelerada que tenía hasta ahora

-Claro-Cerró la puerta después de que ella entró casi corriendo -¿Qué es lo que…

No puedo terminar de hablar ella le arrebató el vaso y lo bebió cual si agua se tratara. Cuando terminó hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Cómo puedes beber esto? Sabe horrible-Vio el vaso vacio-¿Podrías darme más?

Le miro con sorpresa, para después tomar el vaso y disponerse a llenarlo… Otra vez.

Si su visita no fuera tan increíblemente inesperada y la estupefacción del momento no lo dejaran con su mente hecha un lío probablemente se hubiese reído de la ironía de la situación. La había pensado hace unos momentos y por obra de magia allí estaba ella materializada en lo que por el momento era su casa -igual dentro de una semana podría estar del otro lado del Universo-.

Observo como el vaso se llenaba con el licor, mientras creía que sería mejor tomar otro vaso, compartir uno sería poco práctico

* * *

Julie Yamamoto de 25 años se sentía como una auténtica idiota en medio de la sala del lujoso hogar del que fuera su novio. Estaba como un gato callejero mojado, además tenía ropa deportiva, ¿Qué clase de mujer veía a un ex sin verse increíblemente irresistible?

Acababa de anunciar su retiro del tenis, en el mismo lugar donde empezó: Bellwood. Campeona del mundo, medallista olímpica, y una heroína en conjunto con Ship, aunque eso ultimo desde el anonimato.

Un accidente automovilístico, y eso cambiaba todo, era increíble que en un segundo estaba ella disfrutando de su vida, cuando en el otro se la arrebataron. Una lesión en el brazo y ahora debía de procurar por su bienestar, antes que por su carrera.

Aunque el retiro ya estaba previsto, lo tuvo que adelantar unos meses.

Era irónico que su pareja de aquel entonces se encontrara del otro lado del mundo, y además había tardado cuatro días en llegar, mientras que el castaño fue uno de los primeros en verle en aquel hospital europeo.

Y allí su corazón le había dado un golpe más duro que todos los que había sufrido esa fatídica noche. Le había mostrado lo que con una enorme disciplina había querido negar.

Sentía algo por Ben, no sólo era amistad, era algo mucho más fuerte, incluso podría ser que ese sentimiento se dio tiempo después de su rompimiento. El había madurado, y no solo eso ella también lo había hecho.

Antes sabía que Ben tenía que procurar por otros antes que por él o por ella. Pero había cosas que ella como adolescente no creía capaz que a él se le olvidarán, aniversarios, cumpleaños, etcétera. Que no era como el príncipe azul o el galán de la película más romántica que pudiera haber.

Sin embargo años después comprendió algo, Ben era real y eso era mejor que cualquier versión idealizada que vendieran lo medios. Y cuando despertó de la inconsciencia lo que le tranquilizó fueron aquellos orbes verdes mirándola preocupado.

Sintió una gran desilusión cuando el suspiró aliviado, y sólo intercambio algunas palabras con ella. Y esa desilusión termino por volverse una sensación de tristeza cuando una chica de cabello oscuro y traje de plomero, las presentó con un gesto informal y descubrió que tenía novia.

¨No es como si fuera a esperarte toda la vida Julie, además tú fuiste quien le instó a salir con alguien más¨

_ "[…]"_

_"Anoche mientras dormía bajo Dios, _

_Y me dijo que vos ya te olvidaste de mí y si, _

_gracias a Dios que ya ni creo en Dios, _

_así que olvide su voz y me dormí para soñarte aquí."_

_"[…]"_

Caminó hacia el enorme ventanal y miró la lluvia caer, resistió el impulso de mirar la espalda de Ben la cual había ensanchado con el pasar de los años, su cabello ahora corto en comparación de sus años de preparatoriano le daba un aire más varonil.

* * *

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Dijo él mientras daba la vuelta con un vas en cada mano

La vio pensativa mirando la ciudad, volteó cuando sintió que se acercaba

-Lo lamento ¿Qué preguntaste?

Cayó en la cuenta de que aún seguía empapada y temblando ligeramente cuando le extendió la bebida.

-Soy un idiota-Miró hacia la chimenea-Necesitas secarte iré a encender un poco de fuego y te daré un par de toallas.

-Gracias-Respondió quedamente, tomó un sorbo

No se movió ni un milímetro se quedó estático admirándola, el pasar de los años y el tenis había hecho un buen trabajo en su aspecto físico, pero agradecía que por dentro seguía siendo la misma chica inteligente, disciplinada y carismática que había conocido después de un partido de futbol.

Sus ojos marrones le miraron con diversión y luego se dirigieron a la chimenea.

-Claro, el fuego-Caminó apenado por el hecho de que ella le había descubierto. La escuchó soltar una risita a sus espaldas

Encender la chimenea no le costó trabajo, volteó a verla con una sonrisa engreída. Acto seguido se dirigió al armario de blancos y sacó dos inmensas toallas perfectamente dobladas, a decir verdad todo en ese apartamento estaba pulcramente ordenado. No por nada la señora de la limpieza tenía un excelente bono navideño.

* * *

Continuaba con la mirada perdida por aquel ventanal, se preguntó si el vidrio sería reforzado. Negó con una sonrisa

"Con los guardias que tienen probablemente no".

Entrar realmente no le supuso ningún problema, los guardias la reconocieron como íntima al señor Tennyson, y accedieron cuando ella les pidió con una sonrisa que no le avisaran. Además no era como si Ben no se pudiera defender. Los años le habían traído múltiples enemigos.

-Toma-Le escucho decir antes de que una toalla se impactara contra su rostro

-¡Oye!-Reclamó cuando despejo su rostro, el sólo sonreía

-Lo siento, creo que debí haber dicho atrápala

-Eso sigue sin ser cortés-Lo vio encogerse de hombros

-Tampoco lo es mojar el departamento de alguien

-¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en etiqueta?

-No lo soy, pero me gusta que todo esté en orden

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, el no era nada ordenado, probablemente le pagaba a alguien para que se mantuviera así.

-Si claro-Respondió mientras se secaba la cara

El caminó hacia donde ella estaba, le sonrió felizmente

-Ven aquí-Le pidió en un tono divertido, al tiempo que le pasaba una toalla por encima de la cabeza y la agitó sobre ella con intención de secarla

-Auch-Se quejó cual niña pequeña

Era su turno de reír

-Lo siento-Por el tono que el uso seguramente sonreía

Alzó la vista con intención de reclamarle, mas no pudo. Le miraba con una enorme sonrisa que exhibía su dentadura perfecta. Sus ojos eran de un verde hermoso-Aunque jamás se lo diría, lo único que conseguiría sería aumentar su ego- más vivos y brillantes que cualquiera que hubiese visto, incluidos los de Gwen, y siempre con esa esencia de diversión e inmadurez que probablemente jamás le abandonaría. Su rostro se veía pálido y con unas bolsas pequeñas bajo los ojos, aquello y la luz nublada de la ventana le daban un aspecto ligeramente cetrino. Pero no por eso era menos atractivo.

* * *

Sostuvo su mirada, sintió como su sonrisa divertida iba tomando una posición más seria, la miró de pies a cabeza rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que un par de toallas no iban ayudar mucho con el propósito de que su invitada estuviera seca. Suspiró, aún con la edad que tuvieran lo siguiente que diría iba a sonar demasiado atrevido

-Deberías de quitarte la ropa, de otra forma te enfermarás

Ella le dirigió una mirada incrédula y escandalizada, al momento que adquiría una postura a la defensiva

-¡No! ¡No es lo que crees!-Alzó las manos con las palmas hacia afuera en un gesto que buscaba demostrar que no había sido muy consciente de lo que acababa de decir-Digo ¡No aquí! ¡En el baño!

Ella relajó su postura

-¿Tienes algo de ropa?... ¿Que me quede?

Retuvo el impulso de reír, habían pasado años, y él había dejado de crecer hacía poco. Ella no había crecido más de 5 centímetros desde los 15, él, probablemente había crecido casi 30.

-Lamento mucho que a mí sí me hayan alimentado bien-Comentó sarcástico al momento que caminaba hacia su cuarto.

-Comer pasto y gusanos no significa necesariamente comer bien-Escuchó responderle, ella sabía que clases de cosas preparaban su madre y su abuelo.

-Buen punto-Fue lo único que respondió.

Llego a su habitación y se dirigió a su armario, automáticamente se dirigió a la parte que usaba mas, ropa deportiva e informal, pasó de largo la enorme sección de trajes y esmóquines-Los cuales, muy a su pesar, tenía que usar seguido- y rebuscó en un gran cajón, encontró un short adecuado, puesto que sabía que la asiática odiaba arrastrar la ropa en el suelo, y cayó en la cuenta de que la sudadera más pequeña que tenía en casa era la que usaba en ese mismo momento. Tomó la que le seguía y caminó hacia la chica.

-Bonito lugar- Ella miraba el departamento de forma curiosa, tenía la vista en el alto techo.

-Gracias, fue un regalo de la ciudad-Frunció los labios-Tengo esta ropa, es lo más pequeño que pude encontrar-Tomó la ropa que traía consigo-El baño esta por ahí

-Está bien, ya vuelvo

La vio entrar y justo cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, exhaló profundamente ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?! Tomó su vaso y se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Técnicamente estaba actuando correctamente, pero sabía que algo en aquella situación no era bien visto. Suspiró, le tenía que pedir una explicación en cuanto saliera del baño. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto del fuego.

-¿Qué hago con mi ropa?

Se levantó y se acercó al baño se recargó ligeramente en la puerta

-Dámela, la pondré en la secadora

-¿Tienes secadora? No, espera ¿Lavas ropa?-Comentó con un deje de incredulidad y diversión

-Hieres mis sentimientos, pero si tengo un cuarto de lavado-Ella volvió a reír-¡Oye!

-Lo… lamento, es-Trato de decir cuando otra carcajada la invadió-es sólo que-Abrió la puerta-¿Tú lavando ropa?

No dijo nada sólo le quitó la ropa y la llevó a la secadora. Regresó de nuevo a la sala donde ella estaba esperándole sentada en el mismo lugar que él hace unos momentos.

-Hola-Dijo tímidamente, la conocía bien como para saber el porqué de su cambio repentino de actitud.

Se sentó a su lado, sintiendo la mirada de la joven sobre él.

* * *

Lo observó sentarse, volteó hacia ella con una mirada que le invitaba a seguir con lo que fuera a decirle. Frunció los labios ¿Por dónde comenzar?

-¿Cómo esta Melanie?-"Felicidades Julie, un comienzo más estúpido no pudiste elegir"

Ben se extrañó por la pregunta

-Bien supongo-Se encogió de hombros-Terminamos, no, ella terminó conmigo

-Ah

-¿Y cómo esta Johnny?

-Jimmy-Corrigió ella-Supongo que bien, también-Exhaló sonoramente-Discutimos en el hospital y le dije que no quería volver a verlo.

A Ben se le endureció el rostro, y formó en su mano izquierda un puño

-Ese idiota-Masculló entre dientes

-No importa ya, realmente-Le trató de tranquilizar poniendo su mano izquierda en el hombro de él- Creo que no estaba preparado para lo que vería.

Cualquier rastro de ira se desvaneció, el sentimiento fue sustituido por una melancolía. Posó sus ojos en su brazo y lo tomó, para después depositarle un beso con los ojos cerrados a la prótesis grisácea que asemejaba piel. Sin ayuda de Ben probablemente no tendría brazo, o al menos no uno que se moviera como si el que perdió nunca se hubiera ido.

La miró con ojos cristalinos.

-Temí que no te viera otra vez-Confesó en un susurro

-Pero estoy aquí- colocó su mano en la mejilla, sintió sus ojos humedecer

-Fui un idiota

-Éramos jóvenes-Le consoló-Ahora estamos bien ¿Cierto?

-No quiero ser tu amigo, si tengo posibilidad de ser algo más. Yo sé lo que siento, pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Habló de manera suave. La había descubierto

-Yo,-Acarició su pómulo, era increíble que pudiera sentir su piel. Suspiro frustrada-No lo sé. Es decir, después de que rompimos, nos distanciamos, seguíamos siendo amigos, claro, pero eso no significa que yo no estuviera en Europa de un día para otro, o que tú estuvieras en la Tierra en un momento o en Marte a la media hora después.

El sonrió

-Mi punto es,-Inhaló- Que cambiamos, crecimos y vivimos experiencias. Yo aún te seguía queriendo, aún con la actitud aniñada que tenías. No sé cuando cambio el afecto fraternal por algo más, pero cuando te volví a ver, noté lo diferente que eras. Aún conservas tu buen estado de ánimo, tus temores, tu arrogancia. Pero hay algo distinto en ti, algo que probablemente estuvo ahí siempre. No sé que es, pero es sólo algo más de lo que eres tú, porque todo tú me hace sentir algo, algo que nunca he sentido por alguien más. No estoy segura de cómo se le llama, pero me gustaría averiguarlo.

Se miraron en silencio por un tiempo que le pareció eterno, expectante a su respuesta. Él suspiró, se acercó con lentitud a ella y sintió la presión de sus labios en los de ella, se movieron suaves y gentiles, ella correspondió gustosa.

Terminó el beso pero dejó su frente recargada en la de la pelinegra, le miró con sus orbes verdes llenos de ternura y deseo. Volvió a besarla más apasionadamente, ella se dejo hacer. Hasta que el aire se volvió necesario.

-Entonces-Le dijo con una sonrisa-Te ayudaré a averiguarlo

Unieron sus labios una vez más, mientras ella sentía como una enorme felicidad que la albergaba, sintió los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura y acto seguido el sofá desaparecer. Se aferró a su cuello, y lo rodeó con sus piernas. No estaba segura de lo que pasaría después, al día siguiente o más allá, pero no importaba. Disfrutaría hacerse una con él.

Ella siempre deseó que fuera feliz, no le importaba con quien, pero era demasiado egoísta. Le satisfacía saber que la esperaba, sin importar el pasar de los años, para pedirle una oportunidad el momento exacto.

_"[…]"_

_"No me importa cuántos años pasen, _

_cuántos hijos tengas yo estaré… esperándote._

_Y no me importará con quien te cases, _

_cuantos años tengas yo estaré… Esperándote._

_Y no me importa cuánto tiempo sea, _

_ni cómo te veas yo estaré… Esperándote._

_Y no me importará cual sea nuestra edad,_

_yo estaré esperándote para pedirte otra oportunidad."_

_"[…]"_

_"Pero él nunca pensó lo que ella pensaba,_

_y es que durante años ella por el también esperaba,_

_nunca se acercó porque en su foto feliz se notaba, y al fin y al cabo…_

_Eso era lo que ella deseaba también."_

* * *

(1)Arrecho: Regionalismo Venezolano. Arduo, muy difícil._  
_

**¡Hola! Fiuu lo terminé XD**

**Ahora primero lo primero, cosas que tal vez quedaron confusas.**

**-Ben tiene 26 años y Julie 25 años**

**-Julie salió de anunciar su retiro y corrió al departamento de Ben**

**-Julie perdió su brazo izquierdo y tiene una prótesis alienígena.**

**-Melanie, Elizabeth, Lizhness y Jimmy son invención mía XD**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi amigo, befo (LOL), primo,etc. NickBenRex ¡Te adoro hombre!**

**¿Cómo salió esto? Bueno he estado en fanfiction constante desde hace tres meses, leyendo fics Jelsa, Hiccstrid y Helsa (Aunque ahora mayormente el último). Y por mero ocio me metí a la sección de Ben 10, y ¡sorpresa! Casi no hay nada de mi pareja favorita en español (Gracias Omniverse ¬¬). Así que me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no?.**

**Hace mucho no veo Ben 10, porque Omniverse fue como un retroceso, comprendo que quieran atraer un público mas joven, pero ¡Hay cosas tan simples!, lo único rescatable es Rook :3. Y algunas historias, que si no tuvieran un desempeño tan pobre serían geniales.**

**¡BENLIE POR SIEMPRE! (Me caes bien Ester, pero no para novia de Ben :P)**

**Bueno, eso sería todo, ya ventilé mi enojo XD.**

**No olviden dejar un review, me alegrarían mucho y tal vez escriba mas One-Shots.**

**Cuídense**** mucho, y que tengan un buen día :3**

**Bye, bye :D **


End file.
